Never Ment to Be
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: There are many different choices and actions beings can make and take during life, and the total effect of those actions can never be truly known. With all these factors out there how likely is it that Kirk and Spock are? Rated for implied violence.


Fire: Unfortunately we are not yet quite dead. You'll have to live with us and our procrastinating ways for just a little while longer. This is for nine, nine, oh nine.

Ice: *Just finishing the story* How the hell could you k...

Fire: *slaps hand over his sister's mouth* Shush you'll ruin it.

Randa: *looks rather upset* Well we hope that readers of ours old will enjoy this, and even new ones will come to like us as well. Have fun...

* * *

Never Meant To Be

Four Times They Never Were and One Time They Almost Were

V.

James was absolutely pissed, terrified, and horrified. He had no idea what exactly he was doing, nor did he know where he was going, just as long as he never had to go home. He couldn't stand that house, or the people in it, or the people that belonged in it.

Behind the wheel of a red convertible James was on the verge of a panic attack as he finally registered the sound of sirens behind him. His already fast breathing started to quicken and black was fading around the edges of his eyes. He couldn't, he just couldn't let them catch him, he couldn't let them take him home. As he thought this coldness started to permeate his body, even in the hot, humid, Iowa summer. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

"Please, please, please," He murmured to himself as he sped down the dusty road. He didn't want to go back... He couldn't go back. He couldn't let this get to his mom, nor his brother, no one.

When James Tiberius Kirk saw that he was closing in on a gorge all he did was press his foot down on the pedal harder, gripping harder on the steering wheel. This way he would never go home, never have to face the looks, listen to the questions, listen to the word, see the pity. No one would ever even be able to tell what had happened, no one would try, or even want, to distinguish the wounds from the others. There would be no questions about the bruise on his cheek, or stares at his left eye that was swollen shut, or wonder about the numerous other matching bruises that littered his arm, or the thoughts about just how much of his body was littered with the same discoloration, or the horror of how long they might have missed this.

And as James Kirk flew over the side of the cliff, all he did was smile and finally let the tears flow freely: It wasn't like anybody would be able to tell.

.

Amanda was on the clouds, she was pregnant! She was already looking forward to everything that would come with her child, even the pain. So stuck in her future planning she never noticed the mild cramping in her abdomen, nor did she notice as she started to feel a little bloated. She did, however, notice when the blood came, and rushed to the nearest doctor.

An scan was preformed and she was informed in the most unsympathetic way that she no longer had that particular child in her future.

4.

Jim was about to make his way to the bar in town when his phone rang from his pocket. He picked it out, wondering for a moment whether or not he should answer. After four rings he accepted the call.

"This is Jim." He spoke evenly.

"Hi, Jim, this is Annabeth." The voice on the other end had a ringing quality to it. Annabeth was a girl from highschool that had been rather eager to 'study' with him. "I have something I need to talk to you about. Could you come over?"

Jim could hear the pleading in her voice. "About what exactly?" hopefully it was just a small thing, then he could still make his way over to the bar afterward.

"I'm pregnant with your child."

It seemed that someone didn't want James Tiberius Kirk to meet Christopher Pike that night.

I.

The entire ship was on alert, sirens were sounding, lights flashing, ship shuddering. Amanda held her son to her tight, tears running down her face, wondering why this had to happen. She was just going to visit her family, show off her son that she loved so dearly, but all of that was ruined by an unknown assailant.

She petted her son's head soothingly as they waited to board the emergency pods. Looking to his face only made her cry harder as the boy had no idea how to handle the present situation: trying hard to keep his face clear of all emotion, but his eyes were wide, wild, panicked, and telling. She could even feel the increase of his breathing, no matter how hard he tried to regulate it. Amanda held her son tighter to her to try to help ease his growing hysteria.

"Ma'am!" A voice called out, she looked up to see a man staring her in the eye, there was a spark of panic in those brown eyes. "We have room for one more!"

Amanda immediately shoved her son onto the pod, wanting him to get out and away from the ship as quickly as possible. The man was shocked, but kept a strong grip on the half Vulcan boy as the doors swished shut. Amanda made quick work of memorizing the number on the doors. She let out a harsh sob at having to give her son away, but quickly started to make her way to another emergency pod.

Days later Amanda was on a Tomek cluster colony with the rest of the survivors when they were informed that pods three, seven, and eleven were all destroyed shortly after take off from the Liberty. The ship Liberty never made it either. But pod eleven, eleven the last thing she remembered clearly after shoving her son on an escape pod, eleven had been shot down not even a minute after departure. Amanda died a little.

Her son Spock was dead.

#.

Spock stood tall in front of the council as he was given his choice, which really wasn't all that much of a choice for him.

"I thank you for your invitation to the Science Academy and hereby accept it."

Starfleet would never get to truly know the genius that was S'chn T'gai Spock.

Almost 1/1

Leonard 'Bones' McCoy was stretched to the limits already with the number of refugees aboard the Enterprise, and was about readdy for a good strong drink with the med-bay doors swished open. He was about to yell at the person when he turned to see the pointy-eared hobgoblin standing there with a profusely bleeding Kirk in his arms. McCoy swiftly moved into the operating theater, gather his equipment to gather just how bad off the captain was.

Spock placed the captain as gently on that table as possible, thinking it illogical to cause the captain unnecessary pain. McCoy made swift work of the captain's shredded clothing to make the scan run smoother. With each pass of the sensor disbelief and horror filled McCoy's heart. He kept telling himself that it couldn't be, that there had to be a way, but with each pass of the sensor, there was less and less the doctor could do. Captain James T. Kirk had a broken neck and his internal organs were failing. Along with the major blood loss and damage suffered to the internal organs already, there was no chance for the Captain.

McCoy smoothed back his best friend's blood matted hair, tears in his eyes. "You're dying, Jim." The familiar words slipped from the doctor's lips, but the taste of them were bitter and unknown.

Bleary blue eyes opened to look McCoy in the eye as best they could. "Don't look at me like that Bones, it's my time and I'll see you where ever we're going." The dying man struggled out.

Spock stood motionless on the other side of the bed, something trying to battle itself on to the Vulcan's face. It was only as James Kirk took his final breath that despair painted the near robotic man's face and a tortured word slipped from his lips. 'T'hy'la."

* * *

Fire: HA! I killed Spock **and **Kirk twice! Now you all know why the others were so pissed at me. ^_^ Just so you know I think Spock is pretty pimp, but the girls just wanted some Star Trek actions... So I gave it to them. It just wasn't delived the way they wanted it to be delivered.

Wonton: I'll say!

Fire: All of your recent Fluff factors were killing me, not to mention that 09/09/09 just sounds so damn ominous! Had to have this.

Ice: *Pouting*


End file.
